Stars Shining Bright Above You
by Tadpole24
Summary: It's been too long since they've been allowed to hold each other, since they've been in the same room together and not thrown words of hate at one another, since they've simply been Emma and Killian, no labels, no titles; just the two of them holding on and never letting go. Captain Swan - Post Underworld


_**Just a little moment for when they get back from the Underworld.**_

…

Stars Shining Bright Above You

…

They leave the curtains open, more than content to have the moonlight stream into their bedroom, completely and utterly done with the darkness in their lives. Her skin looks like it's glowing and he can't help but run his fingers down her arm, curling around her hand and following her movements to bring it up to and around her waist. He pulls her back into his body, rocking forwards until they are in the centre of the bed and aligned all the way; her back to his chest.

She kicks a leg back and between his for good measure, making sure they're good and tangled up in each other before letting out a contented sigh.

He can smell her hair, still damp from the shower they had shared mere hours ago. It's a sweet scent, something like vanilla and spice. Something so far from the Underworld that he can't help but breathe deep and hope she invades all of his senses forever.

"Gods," he whispers, nuzzling further into the back of her neck, "I have missed you, Emma."

And, despite having spent the better part of their time in the Underworld standing by each other's sides, she knows _exactly_ what he means. It's been too long since they've been allowed to hold each other, since they've been in the same room together and not thrown words of hate at one another, since they've simply been Emma and Killian, no labels, no titles; just the two of them holding on and never letting go.

He shifts against the sheets, little rustles of noise that comfort her because he is right _here_ , right here with her. His fingers loosen from her grip and find their way beneath the light camisole she wears, trailing across her stomach in a delicious tickle that reminds her of how exhilarated he has the ability to make her feel. They trace soft nothingness into her skin until she is warm under his touch and, when they find their way a bit higher, they find the sensitive peaks of her breasts straining into his hand.

His lips continue to whisper damp words into her neck, "I love you" and "Always" punctuated with soft kisses and nips until she can't help but rock her hips back and feel that he's just as aroused as she is.

There's a strangled moan that escapes her lips, something bordering a whimper, as he squeezes gently at the heavy flesh in his palm, his stump traveling down under her waist to settle just beneath the elastic of her shorts. She helps him, her own hands pulling at the same elastic until she can kick the material from her legs before reaching behind her and giving him the same treatment.

He groans and bites at the lobe of her ear when their skin finally makes contact, Emma's leg shifting backwards to accommodate him between her thighs. She arches her neck, meeting his hungry kiss as he wastes no time and sinks into her welcoming heat. He swallows her breathy sighs as they still for a moment, just enjoying _being_ together.

His hand leaves her chest, fingernails barely scraping along her skin until they reach the top of her thigh. He grips the skin there, holding her steady, as he withdraws nearly all the way before pushing into her again.

"Oh god," she whines, her face turning away from him and burying itself in her pillow, "Don't stop."

Her fingers clutch at the sheets in front of her, needing something cool to ground her when all this heat is making her want to float away. He growls, "Never," into her shoulder and she feels herself grip him a little tighter.

He kisses whatever skin he can reach, his thrusts speeding up in time with the roll of her hips. She releases the sheet with one hand, finding his against her leg and clutching it tight, drawing them across to the apex of her thighs and dipping to find her clit, throbbing and aching for his touch.

He doesn't disappoint, both of their fingers slipping against her slick and sensitive skin. Both so close to where they need to be.

"Just a bit more," she breathes, arching her back and changing his angle within her just enough that he's hitting that sweet spot that makes her see stars.

"So close, darling," he answers, breaths coming out erratically as his pace speeds up in the same fashion. He doesn't want it to end, doesn't want them to ever be anything but breathless and wanting, but he knows this is what their future holds now. Knows that this is them from here on out, knows that they have the rest of their forever to be together and never ever let go and…

"I'm gonna-" she whispers a second before she is there, her hips bearing down as a choked sob escapes her and her walls grip him tight. His arm pulls her back to him, his fingers still pattering against her most sensitive skin.

He sinks his teeth into her shoulder as he follows, hips rutting up against her as he groans into her sweat damp skin. "Gods above," he says, kissing at the marks he's left on her shoulder.

"Mmm," she moans in agreement, nowhere near ready to start forming actual words.

They stay that way for a few moments, just letting themselves be together, before she untangles her fingers from his and waves the hand through the air, summoning a warm washcloth, the idea of actually moving from the bed loathsome to her.

They work together to clean up, eyelids heavy with wanting to simply sleep, and it hits Emma all at once that she hasn't slept in weeks. Actual, honest to god, _weeks_. And it suddenly terrifies her. Her dreams a stranger to her now, the things she has seen and done since the last time she slept are the stuff of nightmares.

Killian seems to recognise her fears, urging her to roll over and face him on the mattress. And, even though his eyes are barely open, she finds comfort in them, comfort in the way he looks upon her as though nothing could possibly go wrong now that they're together. Now that they're here.

It strikes her that he probably can't remember the last time he slept either and wonders if he fears his dreams as much as she does.

He kisses her lips, just a soft brush, his forehead resting against hers when he pulls back. Their hands tangle together again in between them, their bodies lying so close together that they can feel the twin beat of their mutual heart pounding against their joined fingers. He drops his head again; this time his lips meet the tip of her nose and she sighs in content.

"Dream of me," he says, her fears obvious to him.

And she is so grateful for him in that moment. So grateful that he was brought into her life, that he was brought _back_ into her life when she thought all hope was lost. She can't imagine living without this man by her side.

But it had been so close and she can't help the moment of panic that rises up in her, "What if I can't find you?"

He's already thought of that, it seems though, and she feels her heartbeat even out as he levels her with an honest stare, "Darling, I will _always_ find you."

...

 _ **Thoughts?**_


End file.
